


Neville's Assistant

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's more than twice the boy's age – he's friends with his <i>mother</i>, for Merlin's sake – but that doesn't seem to be enough to stop Neville from wanting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossomdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/gifts).



> Written for 2012 hp_porninthesun fest on LJ. Thanks to uniquepov for the beta work!

" _Lorcan_."

Neville moaned, reaching an arm out to brace himself against the shower wall. The stream of hot water beat down against his back and shoulders, and the soaked strands of his hair clung to his face as he bowed his head, squeezing his eyes closed. Behind his lids, he saw bright blue eyes gazing up at him while his hand flew along the length of his cock. An image of tousled blond hair and a slim, pale body draped across his bed followed, and he came over his hand with a strangled sound, leaning heavily against the wall. Panting, he dropped his hand away from his softening prick and rinsed it clean in the stream from the shower head, leaning his head back against the wall at his back.

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered after a moment, once his breathing had begun to steady. Reaching over, he twisted the taps closed and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and padding towards the bedroom of his flat.

He'd spent the better part of the past six months fantasizing about Lorcan Scamander, ever since the boy had shown up at his plant nursery, asking if he was looking for an assistant. Of course, he had been, and considering his history as a close family friend – Lorcan and Lysander both had grown up calling him 'Uncle Neville' – Neville had smiled and hired him without a moment's hesitation. And less than a week later, he'd begun wanking to thoughts of him.

The first night, his dream of Lorcan had caught Neville by surprise, causing him to wake up, red-faced and feeling at once aroused and horrified as he took himself in hand and brought himself to completion. His discomfort with his attraction had taken at least a month to finally fade, as his fantasies of Lorcan became more frequent. It had been a relief to realize that it was only Lorcan, and not both him and his brother, that caught his attention – Luna was sure to have _something_ to say to him either way, if he were to ever act on his desires, but Neville suspected she would be especially cross if he admitted to wanting both of her boys. Boys whose nappies he had once helped to change.

Neville cringed as that thought flitted through his mind. Those days were long since past, but it still felt a bit as though he was robbing the cradle – or he would be, if he ever tried to approach Lorcan – with the twenty-five years between them. In some ways, Lorcan was still the bright-eyed boy who'd asked him everything he could about the plants in his greenhouse whenever Luna brought him and his brother by on one of her visits. He was soft spoken and almost shy at times, despite having known Neville his entire life. But in other ways – _most_ ways – he had very much grown up. He was intelligent in the usual Ravenclaw fashion, with his mother's unique beliefs thrown into the mix. And where once he would have stammered and shrunk back from discussing those things, Neville had had more than one lengthy discussion with him in the past month alone about the Whirlypucks’ love of moist soil and how to keep them away from the nursery plants.

He smiled to himself at those memories. The way Lorcan's face lit up while he explained about the creatures to someone who really _listened_ to him, and even asked him questions in return, was brilliant. He would smile, and his eyes would shine with an almost adoring look that never failed to take Neville's breath away. Being the focus of that intensity staggered him, and when he looked back on those conversations, a part of him couldn't help but wonder if perhaps his attraction to Lorcan was really _entirely_ one-sided. Neville had caught Lorcan watching him on enough occasions to wonder, but the more rational part of his mind, the part that found it hard to believe that someone so much younger might want him, always quickly shot those thoughts down, reminding him that Lorcan _worked_ for him and was most likely only watching him to learn the best way in which to do something.

With a soft sigh, Neville tugged on his work boots, smoothing the legs of his denims over them once he knotted the laces, and then stood. He snagged his jacket off the peg by the door on his way out of the flat, tucking his wand away in an inside pocket along with his key after locking up. His nursery was in an ideal location to service Muggle and wizarding clients alike, and was only a short trek from his flat, and the weather outside was perfect for walking. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his denims, Neville tipped his head back to look up at the cloudy sky over him, the clouds breaking apart in places to give a glimpse of light sky and sunlight behind them as he walked.

He jumped when a hand settled on his shoulder from behind, his shoes scuffing loudly on the pavement as he twisted around to see Lorcan holding a hand over his mouth, his shoulders trembling faintly with suppressed laughter. Feeling heat rising in his cheeks, as much just from seeing him as out of embarrassment for being so easily startled, Neville turned properly towards him with a sheepish grin.

"Knut for your thoughts, Nev?" Lorcan asked, dropping his hand and flashing a brilliant smile. The glint of amusement in his blue eyes was enough to help Neville relax and he shook his head.

"I doubt they're worth that much." Smiling, Neville tipped his head in the direction of the nursery. "On your way to work, I take it?" he asked.

Lorcan nodded, his pale cheeks tinting pink for some reason, and Neville caught himself before he reached out to touch him, wanting to feel that soft, heated skin beneath his palm. Instead, he clenched his hands inside the pockets of his denims and glanced away from Lorcan's face and then back again when he spoke softly.

"I thought maybe I'd walk with you today... since you always walk when it's nice out like this. I thought you might want some company."

Neville watched Lorcan's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red and couldn't help but smile. It was rather endearing, seeing Lorcan so embarrassed about such a small thing, and it made Neville's heart race a little faster as he briefly wondered _why_ it embarrassed him so much. Pushing that question away for another time, though, Neville gave Lorcan a small nod and pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"I think you're right. I'd love to have your company."

The way that Lorcan's face lit up at his words sent a wave of happiness washing over Neville, knowing that he'd been the one to put that look there. Without any hesitation, Lorcan fell into step beside him as he began walking again, both of their hands swinging between them as they went. More than once, their hands brushed together and neither pulled away, instead letting the natural movement of their arms as they walked bring their hands in and out of contact.

*-*-*-*-*

"What did I do wrong?"

Neville looked up at the panicked note to Lorcan's voice, turning away from the plant he was tending and watching as Lorcan began tugging at his hair. It was a nervous habit he'd shown often whenever he got stressed or worried, and Neville fought to suppress a fond smile. Straightening up, he brushed the dirt from his hands and moved over to where Lorcan was crouched down in front of one of the Muggle rose bushes, gently grasping his wrists and guiding his hands away from his hair.

"What happened, Lorcan?" he asked as he knelt down beside him. He released Lorcan's hands and peered at the plant, frowning as he saw the way it seemed to slowly wither right in front of them.

"I don't _know_ ," Lorcan said, his voice pitching up a little at the end. "I just poured the fertilizer into the bed and it started doing this."

Glancing over at him, Neville saw Lorcan pull his lower lip between his teeth and begin worrying it as his hands returned to tugging at his hair. "Lorcan, it's okay," he said softly, turning towards him and offering him a soft smile as he once again pulled his hands away from his hair. "Really, it's alright. Just show me which fertilizer you used, yeah?"

Lorcan looked up at him for a moment, his eyes wide and his hands flexing in Neville's before he nodded, slowly pulling one hand away to point at a small, crumpled bag leaning against the plant bed. His other hand lingered in Neville's grasp, and Neville continued to hold it while he reached over to drag the bag closer to them, letting out a soft chuckle.

"It's the bag for the magical plants, Lorcan, that's all. You know how it reacts with the Muggle ones."

"But I grabbed it off the left stack, I swear!"

Neville shook his head, squeezing Lorcan's hand lightly in his own. "I was in a rush putting them up last night. I probably set it on the wrong pile by mistake." He offered Lorcan a smile and watched him relax, pulling his hand away from him and reaching up to ruffle his hair affectionately. "It's not your fault, and anyway, it's an easy fix. Water the bed with _Aguamenti_ a few times. The magic around the fertilizer will make it stop trying to leech it out of the bush. It'll be back to normal by the time we open in the morning."

"Oh..." Lorcan looked surprised and relieved at once, glancing from Neville to the bush and then back again. "That's it? I didn't kill it, then?"

Laughing softy, Neville shook his head again. "No, you didn't kill it. Now, why don't you take care of that really quick while I go make sure the other bags are all in the right place, and then we'll close up for the night?"

Lorcan nodded, and Neville turned to make his way into the storeroom. From behind him, as he moved another misplaced bag of fertilizer to its proper pile, he heard Lorcan call out softly, "Hey, Neville?" Neville hummed loudly in question, and Lorcan continued, his words coming out in a jumbled rush. "Do you think maybe we could get a drink together after this?"

Neville froze at the question, a bag of fertilizer still hugged against his chest as he tried not to drop it. It took him a moment of replaying the question in his mind to be sure that he hadn't misheard or imagined it before he was able to bring himself to move again, carefully setting the bag down in its proper place. Stepping out of the storeroom, he looked at Lorcan and found him looking back, wide-eyed and uncertain. He hesitated for several seconds before finally nodding, watching as Lorcan relaxed and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"We can?"

"Sure," Neville told him, unable to help but smile back at him. "Wherever you want to go's fine with me. Let's just get closed up and then we'll go."

*-*-*-*-*

"Here you go," Neville said, placing a bottle of Butterbeer down in front of Lorcan. He started to move to sit in the opposite side of the booth, but stopped when Lorcan scooted over to make room for him beside him, giving him a hopeful look. Smiling, Neville slipped into the seat beside him and, immediately, Lorcan cuddled up against his side. Without thinking about it, he started to wrap an arm around Lorcan's waist to hold him close, and stopped himself short. Moving his arm back to his side, Neville sipped his own bottle of Butterbeer.

"This is really nice," he murmured after a moment. Beside him, Lorcan nodded, shifting a bit closer and nudging gently at Neville's arm, though whether on purpose or by accident, Neville wasn't sure. Lorcan tipped his head back to look up at Neville, once again flashing him that wide-eyed, pleading look, until Neville moved his arm to wrap around him. The gesture was answered with a brilliant smile, and Neville bit his lower lip uncertainly as Lorcan turned his attention to his drink.

"Lorcan? What are we doing?"

Lorcan shifted nervously beside him, ducking his head, and Neville watched him reach up and begin tugging at his blond locks. "Having a drink..."

"Cuddled up together?" Neville asked, not unkindly. Lorcan made a distressed sound and pulled harder at his hair, until Neville brought his hand up to catch his wrist, gently guiding his hand away from his hair. Neither of them moved or spoke for a moment, during which Neville tried to remind himself why something like this was a _horrible_ idea – why he should just let go of Lorcan’s hand and move to the other side of the booth. Glancing down, he saw Lorcan pulling his lower lip between his teeth in an attempt to stop it from trembling, and his decision was made for him.

"Lorcan, look at me," he whispered.

Lorcan hesitated a moment before he complied, tipping his head back to look at Neville. Flashing him a reassuring smile, Neville tightened his arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his side, dipping his head to press their lips together. Soft lips parted beneath his own with a soft whimper, and Neville hummed happily as he deepened the kiss, delving his tongue into Lorcan's mouth to tangle with his. He shifted in the booth, turning more towards Lorcan to bring his free hand up to cup Lorcan's cheek before sliding his hand into his hair.

Neville pulled back after a moment to look at Lorcan through half-lidded eyes. Cheeks flushed and lips swollen from the kiss, Lorcan looked _beautiful_. His chest rose and fell with soft, panting breaths, and he looked at Neville with hazy eyes and a soft smile. Moving his hand out of his hair, Neville cupped Lorcan's cheek, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself short, settling for pulling Lorcan closer, instead, to kiss him a second time. Lorcan's arms came up to wind around his neck and Neville felt him pressing as close to him as possible, moaning softly into the kiss. Tugging his hand in Lorcan's hair, Neville kissed him for all that he was worth, pouring every ounce of pent-up desire into it. When they separated again, both of them were panting and flushed, clinging to each other as though afraid the other would disappear if they let go for the slightest moment.

"Lor," Neville murmured softly. Smiling, he leaned in just enough to rest their foreheads together, rubbing their noses together and earning himself a quiet laugh from Lorcan for the gesture. "Is this... Do you..." Uncertain how to ask, Neville pulled back and gave Lorcan a questioning look.

"Yes," Lorcan whispered, smiling at him as he brought a hand up to rest on Neville's cheek. "And _yes_. This is, and I do."

Laughing, Neville broke out in a happy grin, pulling Lorcan nearly into his lap as he wrapped him up in his arms and held him close, dipping his head to bury his face against Lorcan's neck. " _Merlin_ , you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like that."

Lorcan smiled, trailing a hand down over Neville's chest. "As long as I've wanted you to kiss me like that, I hope."

"You've wanted it for a while?" Neville asked as he pulled back to look at him, stroking a hand through Lorcan's hair. "Because I have..."

He watched a flush rise up in Lorcan's cheeks as he nodded, dropping his gaze shyly. Unable to help himself, Neville smiled and brought his hands up to cup Lorcan's cheeks, feeling the heat beneath his palms. "So beautiful," he murmured. "Sweet, beautiful Lor..." Lorcan's blush deepened at his words, even as he shifted himself closer to Neville. Looking into his wide, blue eyes, Neville was almost overwhelmed with the need to kiss and to touch the young man in his arms.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Neville asked softly. His own cheeks heated as he realized how that might have sounded, and he hastened to add, "Not _for_ anything, I just... I'd like to spend time with you, is all. I wasn't... I mean..."

Neville fell silent as Lorcan let out a soft, sincere laugh and burrowed closer to his chest, cuddling against him. "I know what you meant, Nev. And _yes_ , I would love to go to your place."

*-*-*-*-*

"I don't think I've ever been here before," Lorcan said as Neville opened the door to his flat for him. He made his way over to the sofa in the sitting room, turning his head this way and that to gain a good look at the room as he walked. Smiling to himself, Neville nodded.

"You haven't. What do you think of the place?"

"It's... _you_ ," Lorcan answered, smiling at Neville as he perched himself at one end of the sofa. "It's very you."

Moving over to sit beside him, Neville wrapped an arm around Lorcan when he immediately leaned into his side. "That's a good thing, I hope," he said, receiving a nod from Lorcan in answer. With a soft chuckle, he reached down and tipped Lorcan's face up towards him, drinking in the sight of him – bright blue eyes and pink-tinted cheeks smiling up at him. "You are _so_ beautiful..."

The flush in Lorcan's cheeks deepened, and before Neville realized he'd moved, he felt soft lips pressed against his own. With a soft moan, he pulled Lorcan over into his lap, smiling against his lips when Lorcan shifted to straddle him, his arms wrapping around Neville's neck. Deepening the kiss, Neville traced the seam of Lorcan's lips with his tongue before delving into his mouth, tangling their tongues together. Lorcan squirmed in his lap, making a soft, whimpering sound at the back of his throat as Neville pulled back.

Holding him close with his hands on his lips, Neville pulled Lorcan down with him as he laid back on the sofa, smiling up at him. " _Brilliant_ ," Neville murmured, earning himself an answering smile from Lorcan. "Do you mind if we just do this for a while? Not that I don't want to do more," he added quickly, and then flushed, looking away and stammering a moment. "I just mean it's a bit quick to jump into that. Not that I want to wait forever, but... I-I'm sorry, I just-" Neville cut himself off at the sound of Lorcan laughing and glanced at him, watching as Lorcan snuggled against him, laying his head on Neville's chest.

"You're so sweet, Neville."

*-*-*-*-*

" _Lorcan_."

Neville moaned, reaching an arm out to brace himself against the shower wall. The stream of hot water beat down against his back and shoulders, and the soaked strands of his hair clung to his face as he bowed his head, squeezing his eyes closed. Moving his free hand, Neville tangled his fingers in blond hair and shuddered as he came, feeling the hot mouth around his cock working to swallow his come. He opened his eyes again and watched as Lorcan continued to suck him lightly until his cock softened and slipped from between his lips.

They'd spent the night curled up on the sofa in the sitting room, chatting a little and mostly cuddling until Lorcan had dozed off on Neville's chest. He'd Apparated them into bed after spending the better part of twenty minutes just watching Lorcan sleep and toying with his hair. When he'd woken up and moved into the shower, Neville had fully intended on a quick in-and-out before Lorcan even realized he was gone, but Lorcan has joined him in the bathroom just a a few moments after he'd twisted on the taps for the shower to let the water heat. It had taken one look at Lorcan's body after he'd undressed to shatter Neville's self control, and he'd pulled him into a heated kiss, which had quickly turned into the two of them roaming their hands over each other as the water poured down on them. And once Lorcan had begun sliding down to his knees in front of him, Neville had forgotten how to say anything except his name.

Lorcan licked his lips as he straightened up, and Neville immediately pulled him close to his chest, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him hard. He tasted himself on Lorcan's lips and let out a low moan, turning them to press Lorcan's back agaisnt the shower wall.

"My turn," Neville murmured against Lorcan's lips. Sliding a hand over Lorcan's water-slicked body, Neville curled his fingers around his hard cock and stroked him slowly, pressing his mouth to Lorcan's neck and smiling as he started bucking into his hand.

"Nev..."

The way Lorcan sighed his name sent a shiver through Neville as he moved away from his neck and moved his lips down over Lorcan's throat, marking a trail of kisses over his chest, tracing the path of several drops of water as they rolled down over his skin. Sliding slowly down to his knees in front of Lorcan, Neville kissed and licked at his flesh, tasting every bit of Lorcan he could before his lips brushed the base of his cock.

" _Oh_... Please, yes..." Lorcan murmured, reaching his hands into Neville's hair and running his fingers through it. His hips bucked forward a little, and Neville looked up to see a deep blush in Lorcan's cheeks, his blue eyes shining as he met his gaze. Smiling, Neville opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Lorcan's cock, circling it with his tongue and teasing the tip of it into his slit before swallowing him down.

His eyes drifted closed with a contented hum as he hollowed his cheeks to suck Lorcan, savouring the taste of him and the feel of his cock filling his mouth, nudging against the back of his mouth. Lorcan's hands flexed and tugged at his hair, his hips moving in a small rhythm to thrust into Neville's mouth and Neville breathed in slowly through his nose, relaxing his throat for Lorcan. He moved his hands to place them on Lorcan's hips, stroking over them and then moving down to his thighs, feeling them tremble under his touch.

Hot water continued beating down on them, running over Neville's back and Lorcan's chest while the sound of Lorcan's harsh pants for breath filled the shower. Opening his eyes again when Lorcan began to keen and the movement of his hips became a bit more frantic, Neville looked up at him, watching the way his face scrunched a little and his mouth moved with whispered words that were lost in the sound of his pants and moans. Encouraged, Neville pushed his mouth down around the base of Lorcan's cock and hollowed his cheeks, sucking him hard until Lorcan came down his throat with a soft cry.

Lorcan's thighs trembled under his hands as he came, and Neville ran his hands over them soothingly, continuing to suck him for a moment before pulling back. Rather than stand, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against Lorcan's stomach and tipped his head against him, nuzzling him with his cheek and ignoring the water running over his face. He could feel Lorcan's body heaving as he tried to catch his breath, his hands in his hair starting to move and card his fingers through it again after a little while. Smiling, Neville tipped his head back a bit, angling his face out of the water to look up at Lorcan.

"This isn't how I was expecting to start the morning, you know." Lorcan answered his words with a smile that made Neville's heart beat faster, somehow looking both shy and devious at once. As he straightened up, Lorcan's arms wound around his neck and Neville pressed himself against him again, leaning down to press their lips together in a kiss. "So much for romancing you for a couple weeks before anything happened," he murmured with a smile.

This time, Lorcan laughed and tightened his arms around his neck. "So sweet... But this is good too, Neville."

"Yeah?" Neville pulled back from the kiss to look into Lorcan's eyes, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together.

Giggling as Neville rubbed their noses together, Lorcan nodded. "Yeah. I think this is perfect."


End file.
